


Pokemon Parody: Memory

by Eksevis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Aaron is revealed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody: Memory

Our world - the world of Pokemon -is inhabited by countless mysterious and potentially powerful creatures who have abilities that range from Electricity to Ground to Flying and so on. Though humans don't know much about these creatures, we do know that there are doubtlessly many more to discover!

While there may be more stories that should be told, this one surrounds someone who will one day change the lives of the people around him. This story is of a young boy with green hair named Aaron.


End file.
